Demi Lovato discography
American entertainer Demi Lovato has released six studio albums, thirty-three singles (eleven as a featured artist), and forty music videos. Prior to launching her music career, Lovato starred in the Disney Channel musical television film Camp Rock, which first aired on June 20, 2008. Lovato's duet with Joe Jonas, "This Is Me", was released as a single from the film's accompanying soundtrack and peaked at number nine on the Billboard Hot 100, as well as inside the top twenty in Brazil, Canada, and Austria. After signing with Hollywood Records, Lovato released her debut solo single, "Get Back", which peaked at number forty-three in the United States. Her debut studio album entitled Don't Forget (2008) entered the ''Billboard'' 200 at number two, selling 89,000 copies in its first week. The second single, "La La Land", peaked at number fifty-two in the US and in the top forty in the United Kingdom and Ireland. The third and final single, "Don't Forget", peaked at number forty-one in the US. Don't Forget has sold over 549,000 copies in the United States and was certified Gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA). All three singles have also sold over 500,000 copies. Lovato's second studio album Here We Go Again (2009) debuted atop the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 108,000 copies, and has since sold 514,000 in the US, also being certified Gold by the RIAA, as well as Platinum in Brazil. Its title track became her first top-fifteen entry in the United States as a solo artist, and has been certified platinum by the RIAA. The album also spawned the single "Remember December". Lovato followed with a collaboration with We The Kings, entitled "We'll Be a Dream" and the release of Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010). Lovato released her third studio album, Unbroken, in 2011. The album entered the Billboard 200 at number four with 97,000 copies sold. It has since sold 527,000 copies in the US and been certified Gold by the RIAA. The album's lead single, "Skyscraper", debuted with US sales of 176,000 downloads in its first week and debuted in the top ten in the US. It also reached the top ten in the UK and New Zealand. It became Lovato's first to be certified Platinum in the United States. "Give Your Heart a Break" was released as the second and final single from Unbroken in January 2012, and reached the top twenty in the United States. It has been certified Triple Platinum in the United States. Lovato's fourth studio album Demi was released in 2013, and entered the Billboard 200 at number three. Its first week sales were of 110,000 which made it Lovato's highest first week sales for an album. The album has been certified Gold in the US, UK, and Canada. The album's lead single "Heart Attack" reached the top 10 in the US, Canada, Ireland, New Zealand, and the UK. Its opening week saw US sales of 215,000, and it became her fastest single to be certified Double Platinum in the nation. The album also spawned other singles "Made in the USA", "Neon Lights" and "Really Don't Care", with the latter two peaking inside the top forty of multiple countries worldwide and being certified Platinum in the United States. Lovato also collaborated with The Vamps on a track called "Somebody to You" and with Olly Murs on another track called "Up". Both tracks peaked at number four in the UK charts, with the latter being certified platinum in the country. Lovato's fifth studio album, Confident (2015) debuted at number two on the Billboard 200 with first-week sales of 77,000 copies, and was nominated for Best Pop Vocal Album at the 59th Grammy Awards. Its lead single "Cool for the Summer" peaked at number eleven in the US and is also certified Double Platinum in the nation, with one million pure copies sold. The album also spawned other singles, "Confident", which peaked at number twenty-one on the Hot 100 and was certified Platinum in the US also with one million pure copies, and "Stone Cold", which has been certified Gold in the US. The album has also been certified Gold by RIAA. Fall Out Boy released a remix of their song "Irresistible" featuring Lovato, which peaked at number forty-eight in the US. Later, Lovato joined Brad Paisley on a song called "Without a Fight" and also released a buzz-track entitled "Body Say". Before the release of her sixth studio album, Lovato collaborated with Cheat Codes on "No Promises", which peaked at number thirty-eight in the Hot 100 and has been certified platinum in the US, and with Jax Jones and Stefflon Don on "Instruction" which peaked at number thirteen in the UK. Tell Me You Love Me was released on September 29, 2017, and reached the top five in the US, Canada, Spain, and the UK and has been certified platinum by RIAA. The record's lead single, "Sorry Not Sorry", reached the top 10 in the US, Australia, Ireland, New Zealand, and the UK and was certified 4× platinum in US. The album’s title track peaked at number fifty-three in the Hot 100 and has been certified platinum by RIAA. After these releases, Lovato collaborated with Luis Fonsi on "Échame la Culpa", which has been certified triple platinum in the US, under RIAA’s Latin programm, and reached the top of the charts in several countries, with DJ Khaled on "I Believe", with Christina Aguilera on "Fall in Line", which received a Grammy Award nomination for Best Pop Duo/Group Performance at the 61st Annual Grammy Awards, giving Lovato her second nomination, and with Clean Bandit on "Solo", which topped the UK charts and has been certified platinum in the country and in the US. Albums Studio albums Soundtrack albums Video albums Extended plays Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles Other charted songs Guest appearances Music videos As lead artist As featured artist Guest appearances Footnotes References Discography Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Pop music discographies